Lana de Ziland
by NuRiTa
Summary: estaba sola en su habitación y se sentia desesperada... xk le pasaba todo eso se preguntaba...


Lana de Ziland...   
By 

**Nuria Cordero**

Estaba sola en su habitación, la puerta cerrada, vestía una larga bata de baño rosa pálido, en su mano había un cuchillo. Ya no podía más...

Lana Lang era una joven de 19 años de edad, era una chica sana y al parecer feliz, que disfrutaba los paseos al aire libre, le gustaba ir con sus padres a la presa que se encontraba como a 6km de Ziland, la ciudad natal de lana, ahí pescaban y hablaban acerca de los viajes que harían cuando Lana cumpliera 18 años de edad, su padre decía que ese iba a ser su regalo, mientras que su Martha, su madre solo sonreía.

Después de que su madre murió, Lana no pudo viajar ni disfrutar tanto como antes sus paseos.

Cuando Lana tenía 17 años, ella y su madre fueron al centro comercial a comprar un pastel para celebrar el cumpleaños de la señora Martha. Ya era tarde y el sol ya se había ocultado por completo, al salir del centro comercial, un tipo, de un metro con setenta centímetros de estatura aproximadamente, con unos blue jeans, y una sudadera negra con capucha, las seguía.

-¿Chocolate?, pensé que no te gustaba- Comentó Lana.

-Si, pero se que a ti te encanta ¿no es así?- Dijo su madre.

-Si- Contestó Lana mientras sonreía y volteaba a ver a su madre.

-Rápido, camina hacía el auto- Le dijo su madre, quien ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Detente, y discretamente dame tu collar- Le dijo el tipo con voz asechante a Lana.

-No- Replicó Lana.

El collar que colgaba del cuello de Lana había sido un regalo de su madre, prácticamente desde que nació.

-¿Que dijiste?- Preguntó furioso el ladrón.

-Dije que no, no te lo daré- Respondió Lana con voz temblorosa.

-Lana, cariño, dale lo que te pide- Dijo su madre muy asustada y a punto de llorar.

-Muy bien, yo mismo te lo quitare- Dijo el hombre.

El tipo tomó el collar por el frente, justo donde se encontraba la imagen del ángel de oro blanco. Lo jaló, pero Lana tomó las manos del agresor mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de odio.

Esto enfureció aun más al hombre quien sostuvo con una sola mano el collar y con la otra sacó de la parte del frente de su pantalón una pistola.

La madre de Lana quería gritar pero el pavor que sentía en ese momento se lo impedía.

El hombre le apuntó a Lana con la pistola, quien de inmediato soltó el collar y empezó a llorar.

Su madre invadida de angustia por el llanto de Lana gritó:

-¡Noooo!, deja a mi hija en paz-.

La señora trató de sujetar la pistola, el hombre lleno de ira, se negó, ambos forcejearon, mientras Lana solo observaba muy asustada.

De repente se oyó algo, si, era un disparo que había salido de la pistola por la que pelaban.

Lana solo vio como su madre caía lentamente el piso, herida, posiblemente de muerte.

El tipo salió corriendo.

Lana sufría un crisis nerviosa, temblaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo, todo se vio borroso y cayó desmayada.

Al despertar, observó a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital.

Oyó que alguien abría la puerta. Era el médico.

-Buenos días Lana- Dijo el doctor.

-¿Que pasa doctor?, ¿Donde esta mi mama?, Se encuentra bien, ¿cierto?- Preguntó

-Bueno lana- Dijo con voz no muy alta.

-¿Que le pasó?, La quiero ver- Dijo Lana casi gritando.

-Tranquila, la bala tocó una de sus arterias y...-

-No-

-Murió inmediatamente-. –Toma en cuenta que no sufrió- Dijo el médico.

-Fue mi culpa- Se lamentaba mientras lloraba.

-Yo la mate, yo la mate-.

El médico inyectó un sedante en el suero que tenia conectado al brazo.

-No te preocupes, después de esto te sentirás mejor- Murmuró el doctor.

Lana se quedó profundamente dormida.

El padre de Lana estaba sentado al lado de la cama. Lana abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Mi amor, ya despertaste-. Dijo su padre.

-Yo la maté, papá- Dijo Lana.

-¿De que hablas Hija?- Preguntó su padre.

-Si, yo no quise darle el collar y le disparó, si solo hubiera dejado que se lo llevara-. Dijo Lana.

Su padre se quedo desconcertado, el amaba a su esposa con toda el alma. El solo hecho de pensar que ella podría estar con él en este momento si no hubiera sido por su hija, lo perturbó.

-Prepárate Lana, hoy te darán de alta y tenemos que ir al funeral de tu madre- Le dijo su padre.

Lana se sentía sumamente culpable por lo ocurrido, y la reacción de su padre no fue la mejor.

Lana se cambió y ella y su padre subieron al auto.

-¿Papá?-.

-¿Si?-

-¿Piensas que yo tuve la culpa de que mi madre muriera?-. Preguntó Lana.

-En lugar de decir tonterías, deberías pensar que vestido te vas a poner para el funeral de tu madre. Dijo el señor Jonathan un poco enojado.

-Si papá- Dijo Lana.

Llegaron a su casa y bajaron del auto.

-Rápido bájate, y ve a cambiarte-. Le dijo su padre a Lana.

Lana corrió a su habitación y saco del closet, un largo vestido negro con mangas largas y holanes en el cuello, tenía listones blancos en la muñecas y al pie del vestido. Era de su madre.

Lana se puso el vestido y salió de la casa. Su padre la esperaba afuera del auto. El vestía un saco y un pantalón negro, y una camisa del mismo color.

-Sube, todos deben de estar esperándonos-. Dijo.

Ambos subieron al auto y partieron hacía la funeraria. Al llegar bajaron del auto y subieron las escaleras, abrieron la enorme puerta negra y entraron. Todo el mundo los veía y murmuraba.

-Pobre niña, ha perdido a su madre...-.

-Supe que ella estaba presente cuando la mataron...-.

-¿Cómo cuidara el solo a su hija?-.

-Pobres...-.

-Cállense, los va a oír...-.

Lana y su padre recibían pésames y abrazos.

-Lo siento, lo superarás...-.

-No te preocupes Jonathan, ella los estará cuidando siempre...-.

Lana y el señor Lang pasaron toda la noche en la funeraria. Al amanecer fueron al cementerio.

Al llegar, Lana no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar. Su padre era indiferente con ella, aun así ambos lloraron.

Un par de semanas después, nada era igual.

Lana se había vuelto introvertida, la alegría y vitalidad que tenía, se habían ido, la luz que brillaba en sus ojos se había apagado.

Su padre ya no era el hombre cariñoso y amable que lo caracterizaba, se había vuelto gruñón, y ya no rendía igual en su trabajo.

Así pasaron 2 años, y las cosas en vez de mejorar empeoraban. La relación de Lana con su padre era pésima.

Por el rechazo de su padre, Lana siempre estaba de mal humor, y los muchos "amigos" que tenía ya no la apoyaban ni estaban con ella.

Había noches en que el señor Jonathan no llegaba a dormir o llagaba en la madrugada, oliendo a alcohol y gritando.

Al parecer Lana ya no era feliz. Y su padre, estaba confundido, había perdido a su amada esposa, el día de su cumpleaños, y en parte Lana había sido un poco culpable. Trataba de entender pero no podía.

Una de esas noches, de las tantas en que su padre no llegaba a dormir, Lana decidió salir, y tratar de olvidarse de sus problemas. Eran las dos de la mañana y no había luz en las calles. Lana llegó a un bar, uno de mala muerte. Había borrachos y prostitutas alrededor.

Cuando se sentó en una de las mesas, un hombre se acercó. Tenía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul. Se sentó en una silla y dijo:

-Hola preciosa, ¿que quieres de tomar?, yo invito-.

-Nada, quiero estar sola-

-Pero, esta noche podemos hacer algo especial-.

-Dije que quiero estar sola, ¿acaso eres idota?-. En ese momento Lana lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta que era aquel tipo del centro comercial, el mismo que asesinó a su madre.

Lana se levantó rápidamente, muy nerviosa y asustada. Salió del bar, y empezó a caminar por la calle. Noto que alguien la seguía. Era el mismo tipo que le habló. Empezó a caminar más rápido sin llegar a correr, cuando de repente, el tipo la tomó del hombro y con gran fuerza, la tiró a al suelo, y casi arrastrándola, la llevó a un callejón que se encontraba al lado. Mientras ella solo gritaba

-No, no me hagas nada!- Pedía Lana.

-No te preocupes, te va a gustar- Dijo.

-Tu mataste a mi madre, maldito, eres un asesino!-

-Pues la verdad no me acuerdo, he matado a muchas personas-. Dijo mientras sonreía, malévolamente.

El asesino abusó de ella. Antes de irse la golpeó.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Lana se levantara y regresara a su casa.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba en la casa. Pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba.

-Lana, ¿dónde estabas?. Te he estado buscando, estaba preocupado.-

-Si estuvieras preocupado, no me hubieran violado!!!!!!!- Gritó con rabia.

-Pero, ¿qué dijiste hija?, quien fue, juro que lo voy a matar- dijo muy enojado.

Lana corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta.

-Ábreme hija, tenemos que hablar-

Abrió la llave de la regadera, y decidió bañarse. Ahí permaneció durante varias horas. Su padre estaba preocupado.

Lana salió del baño, corrió a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo. Su padre trató de detenerla, pero ella corrió hacia su habitación.

Estaba sola en su habitación, la puerta cerrada, vestía una larga bata de baño rosa pálido, en su mano había un cuchillo. Ya no podía más.

Su padre intentó abrir la puerta, pero cuando por fin lo logró ya era demasiado tarde.

Lana se había suicidado. Había sangre alrededor de su cabeza y en la colcha de la cama.

Solo había puesto el cuchillo en su cuello, y así, acabado con su vida.

Su padre sentía una gran impotencia.

Estaba arrepentido de su actitud, y se sentía sumamente culpable.

Su padre vivó con esa culpa durante 2 años, suficientes para desquiciarse y lanzarse desde un puente que pasaba sobre la calle principal de Ziland.


End file.
